Кокаиновый куст
| wikispecies = Erythroxylum coca | commons = Category:Erythroxylum coca | itis = 289672 | ncbi = 506807 }} Кокаиновый куст, или Кока ( , от слова на языке кечуа «kuka») — вид кустарниковых растений из рода Эритроксилум семейства . Родина — северо-запад Южной Америки, однако растение сейчас искусственно культивируют также в Африке, Индии и на о. Ява. Кока играет существенную роль в культурных традициях населения Анд. В последнее столетие кока приобрела широкую известность как сырьё для изготовления кокаина — наркотика из класса стимуляторов. thumb|left|[[Ботаническая иллюстрация из книги «Köhler's Medizinal-Pflanzen»]] Ботаническое описание Куст коки похож на терновник. Высота растения 2−3 м. Ветви прямые, листья тонкие, зелёного цвета, по форме овальные, сужающиеся в оконечности. Цветы коки маленькие, расположенные в небольших группах на коротких стеблях, венчик составлен из пяти жёлто-белых лепестков, пыльники сердцевидные, гинецей состоит из трех плодолистиков. Цветы созревают в красные ягоды. Разновидности и классификация Существует 12 разновидностей Erythroxylum coca. Две, и , почти неразличимы. Фармакология Фармакологически-активный компонент коки — алкалоид кокаин, содержащийся в количестве ~0,2 % в свежих листьях. Помимо кокаина, лист коки содержит множество других алкалоидов, включая циннамат метилэкгоина, бензилэкгоин, труксиллин, гидрокситропакокаин, тропакокаин, экгоин, кускогигрин, дигидрокускогигрин, и гигрин. Некоторые из этих непсихоактивных алкалоидов всё ещё используются как добавка к Кока-коле. Кока также богата витаминами и микроэлементами. При жевании лист коки действует как стимулятор, подавляя голод, жажду, усталость. LD50 сухих листьев коки — 3450 мг/кг, однако эта цифра основана на содержании кокаина — 31.4 мг/кг. * Некоторые синтетические анестезирующие средства, такие, как новокаин, названы по аналогии с кокаином, но не имеют никакого отношения к алкалоидам коки. Культивирование и использование Кустарник коки традиционно выращивается у подножия Анд или горной местности в зависимости от выращиваемой разновидности. С древних времен его листья использовались как стимулятор у коренных жителей Венесуэлы, Колумбии, Эквадора, Перу, Боливии. В горах, при низком содержании кислорода, употребление коки помогает сохранять активность. Кока также имеет религиозное и символическое значение. В США, несмотря на законное изготовление и использование кокаина, необходимого в медицинских целях, с 1980-ых, из-за массового сбыта на нелегальном рынке, неограниченное культивирование коки было запрещено. Хорошие свежие образцы высушенных листьев распрямляются, имеют сильный, подобный чаю аромат, при жевании рот постепенно немеет, вкус острый и приятный. Старые листья приобретают специфический запах, коричневый цвет и недостаточно острые на вкус. Семена высаживаются с декабря по январь отдельно от молодых побегов в защищённом от солнца месте. При высоте 40-60 см саженцы пересаживаются в тщательно пропалываемую почву. Цветёт кока лучше в жаркой, влажной местности, на открытых участках; в тропических лесах. Самые лучшие листья выращиваются в холмистой, сухой местности. Собираются только свежие побеги листьев. Созревшие для сборки листья при сгибании переламываются. Первый, самый обильный урожай собирается в марте, после сезона дождей; второй — в конце июня, третий в октябре или ноябре. Собранные листья (matu) раскладываются тонким слоем на грубом шерстяном полотне для сушки под солнцем. Высушенные листья хранятся в мешках, в защищённом от влаги месте. Традиционное использование Повседневное использование В Андах местные народы используют листья коки тысячелетиями. Они традиционно носят мешочек, называемый chuspa или huallqui, в котором содержится дневная порция листьев коки, наряду с небольшим количеством порошка ilucta или lipta ( ), негашёная известь или пепел от лебеды. Небольшое количество порошка жуют вместе с листьями коки; это смягчает их вяжущий аромат и способствует экстракции алкалоида. Названия порошка в разных странах разные. В Перу он, как правило, называется lipta ( ) и lejía ( ). Многие из этих веществ имеют солёный привкус, но есть исключения. В области Ла-Паса, Боливия — используют вещество, известное как lejía dulce (сладкий щелчок), которое делают из пепла лебеды, смешанного с анисом и сахарным тростником, формируя мягкую чёрную массу со сладким вкусом и приятным ароматом лакричника. В некоторых местах используется пищевая сода под названием bico . Практика жевания листьев коки была необходима для выживания в тяжёлых горных условиях. Листья коки содержат много питательных веществ, в дополнение к изменяющим настроение алкалоидам. Богатые белком и витаминами, кустарники коки растут в местах, где другие источники пищи недостаточны. Кока также использовалось, чтобы подавить чувство сонливости и головные боли, связанные с низким давлением в горах. Кока была столь обыденной и сосредоточенной в центре мировоззрения народов Анд, что расстояние часто измерялось в единицах, называемых кокада ( ) или аку́ли ( ) и означавших количество полных ртов листьев коки, которые можно было пережевать, идя из одного пункта в другой. Кокада также использовалась для измерения времени, означая время, которое требуется для пережёвывания полного рта листьев коки, за период до потери его аромата и действия. Сакральное использование Кока считалась священным растением и применялась в религиозных церемониях народов Анд, как доинкской эпохи, так и в Империю Инков. В течение всего времени религиозных церемоний индейцы использовали дым коки как жертву Солнцу. Кока всё ещё используется в религиозных целях, как уака ( , «объект почитания») среди народов Перу, Боливии, Эквадора, Колумбии, северной Аргентины и Чили. Листья коки используются и для гадания. В Санта-Марте, на карибском побережье Колумбии, кока употребляется с помощью специального устройства, называемого попоро. Попоро — символ мужественности, но в то же время сексуальный символ женщины. Устройство имеет форму матки, а палка внутри — фаллоса. Движения палки в попоро символизируют половой акт. Для человека попоро — талисман, означающий «пища», «женщина», «память» и «размышление». Важно подчеркнуть, что попоро — символ мужественности. Но это — женщина, которая дает мужчинам их мужественность. Женщинам запрещают употреблять коку, пока их сын не будет готов к женитьбе. Названия Жевание коки называют mambear, chacchar ( ) или acullicar ( ) — жевать непродолжительное время; жевать постоянно — Castuni, или в Боливии, picchar. Испанский глагол masticar также используется часто, наряду с жаргонным «''bolear''» — слово, полученное из слова «''bola''», что означает «''жевание шара коки за щекой''». В наше время жевание листьев коки — обычное явление у населения Анд. Особенно оно распространено в горах Боливии, где культивирование и потребление коки является частью национальной культуры. Кока служит мощным символом местной культурной и религиозной идентичности родов Южной Америки. Листья коки продаются мешками на местных рынках и уличных лавках. Большинство названий коки оставил составитель кечуа-испанского словаря Диего Гонсалес Ольгин (1608). Так, «семена коки» на кечуа изначально назывались Mucllu, «корзина коки» — Runcu. «Есть коку» — Accullini acullicuni acuni. Другие первоначальные исторические названия XVI-XVII веков: * Tupa cuca — наиболее вкусная королевская кока с мелкими листьями. * Mamas coca — кока с большими листьями, наиболее ценная. * Ttupa coca — кока с женскими листьями. * Hachhu — другое название коки. * Hachhusimi — едок коки.Диего Гонсалес Ольгин. Словарь языка кечуа Примечательно, что слово «''муж''», звучало как «''кока''», но возможно несколько иначе, учитывая, что испанские католические миссионеры не всегда четко различали согласные с придыханием и без него. В первом словаре языка аймара у Лудовико Бертонио (1612) слово quqa - значило "какое бы то ни было дерево".Лудовико Бертонио. Словарь языка Аймара, 1612 Чай из коки thumb Чай из коки ( ), производится из листьев коки. Коммерческое изготовления чая из листьев коки приобрело широкое распространение, такие чаи свободно продаются во всех торговых центрах и в магазинах андских стран. Потребление чая из коки общепринято в южноамериканских странах. Чай из коки применяют и в лекарственных целях, а также в религиозных ритуалах народами Анд. На «тропе инков» (туристская дорога на Мачу-Пикчу) гиды и туристы пьют чай из коки, для облегчения высотной болезни. При визитах официальных лиц в Ла-Пас гостей принято угощать чаем из коки. По сообщениям информационных агентств, чай из коки пили в том числе принцесса Анна и Римский Папа Иоанн Павел II,Уго Чавес. Международное использование Кока долгое время была предметом контрабанды. Легальный экспорт обработанной коки хорошо налажен, листья коки экспортируются как чай, добавка для кока-колы и для медицинского использования. Несколько проб, взятых с места жительства Шекспира, датированных XVII веком, привели к находке кокаина. Английская королева Виктория употребляла кокаин. Промышленность Кока используется для изготовления косметики и в пищевой промышленности. Компания Coca-Cola закупает 115 тонн листьев коки из Перу и 105 тонн из Боливии ежегодно для использования в качестве ароматического компонента кока-колы. В фармацевтической промышленности кока используется в производстве препаратов для анестезии. Легальность thumb Мировое сообщество Статья 26 Единого Соглашения по государствам о наркотиках (Англ.)# If a Party permits the cultivation of the coca bush, it shall apply thereto and to coca leaves the system of controls as provided in article 23 respecting the control of the opium poppy, but as regards paragraph 2 (d) of that article, the requirements imposed on the Agency therein referred to shall be only to take physical possession of the crops as soon as possible after the end of the harvest. # The Parties shall so far as possible enforce the uprooting of all coca bushes which grow wild. They shall destroy the coca bushes if illegally cultivated. В Боливии президент Эво Моралес (избранный в декабре 2005 года) бывший руководитель профсоюза производителей коки, обещал легализовать культивирование и традиционное использование коки. Моралес утверждает что листья коки не равнозначны кокаину. В Гонконге, использование коки регулируется согласно Списку 1 Постановления Опасных наркотиков Глава 134. Использовать коку имеют право только работники здравоохранения для университетских исследований. Вещество может использоваться фармацевтами согласно предписанию. Любой, кто поставляет вещество без предписания, может быть оштрафован на 10 000 гонконгских долларов. За торговлю или изготовление вещества — штраф 5 000 000 долларов и пожизненное заключение. Использование кокаина для потребления без лицензии Министерства здравоохранения незаконно, и наказывается штрафом 1 000 000 долларов и/или 7 годами заключения. Примечания Ссылки * * Shared Responsibility * Legalize Coca Leaves — and Break the Consensus * OneWorld.net Analysis: Blurred Vision on Coca Eradication * The Coca Museum (Музей коки в Ла-Пас Боливия) * Coca — Cocaine website of the Transnational Institute (TNI) * Coca, Cocaine and the International Conventions Transnational Institute (TNI), Drug Policy Briefing 5, April 2003 * Coca Yes, Cocaine No? Legal Options for the Coca Leaf Transnational Institute (TNI), Drugs & Conflict Debate Paper 13, May 2006 * Coca leaf news page — Алкоголь и наркотики, история общества. * Mate de Coca — importer to Europe Фотографии * 27 original photos on coca growing in La Convención valley, Cuzco Province, Peru * Harvesting coca in Yungas de La Paz, Bolivia * Drying coca in the Chapare, Bolivia Видео * Интервью с президентом Боливии Эво Моралесом, где он обсуждает коку Категория:Эритроксиловые Категория:Препараты, оборот которых запрещён в РФ (Список I)